


Des obligations et des choix

by malurette



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Gen, Introspection, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Schtroumpfette est un être étrange, la seule de son type, et ça lui pèse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des obligations et des choix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Schtroumpferies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359628) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Des obligations et des choix  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Schtroumpfs  
>  **Personnages :** La Schtroumpfette, Gargamel, les Schtroumpfs, les P’tits, Sassette  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu de drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Peyo, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Conflicting Obligations / Oaths » pour LadiesBingo  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _La Schtroumpfette_ , _Le Bébé Schtroumpf_ , _Les P’tits Schtroumpfs_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1300+

Gargamel en fabriquant la Schtroumpfette lui a donné comme références celles des femmes humaines sans se soucier de la société schtroumpfe. Évidemment : il voulait la détruire… mais il n’a pas pensé à ajuster ses armes à leur mesure pour cela.   
Le Grand Schtroumpf, n’ayant encore rencontré aucune femelle de sa propre espèce, leur cycle biologique étant ce qu’il est, a lui aussi pour modèle de « femme » que les humaines rencontrées lors de rares voyages hors du Pays Maudits ou décrites dans les livres échangés avec d’autres mages.   
Elle a été créée et vit avec un idéal qui n’est pas celui du village dans lequel elle a débarqué. Ses attentes et celles qu’elle a provoquées chez les Schtroumpfs ne sont pas naturelles pour eux. Elle devait y semer la zizanie et y a tristement réussi. Aucune loyauté ne la lie pourtant spécialement à Gargamel, aucun serment, et même pas beaucoup de reconnaissance envers une figure paternelle.   
Au contraire de lui qui l’a abandonnée dans les bois aussitôt créée, elle éprouve de l’affection pour ces petits Schtroumpfs bien gentils qui l’ont recueillie et qu’elle ne veut pas rendre plus malheureux désormais. 

Ça n’est pas sa faute à elle si dans son étourderie elle leur a causé des ennuis, ça n’est pas la leur non plus s’ils s’y sont laissés prendre. Elle n’était qu’une pièce dans les jeux de Gargamel. Elle n’a pas non plus magiquement changé avec l’opération proposée par le Grand Schtroumpf pour devenir ni plus méchante ni plus aimante. Pas intérieurement.   
Son apparence, oui évidemment, s’est transformée. Du coup, elle se trouve confiante en son propre corps et a osé modifier sa garde robe en conséquence. Comme elle est traitée différemment par les Schtroumpfs, elle se sent plus plus confiante en elle même, jusqu’à en être grisée et abuse sans s’en apercevoir du pouvoir qu’ils lui ont donné sur eux.   
Elle agit dans ses premiers jours en enfant capricieuse, parce qu’elle vient tout juste d’être créée et n’a pas reçu d’éducation ; Gargamel lui a seulement implanté quelques idées fausses et incomplètes. Ça s’arrangera avec le temps, comme elle reviendra visiter le village de temps en temps et y vivre par périodes. Car même si à l’origine elle a été créée artificiellement par leur pire ennemi, elle est une Schtroumpfette ! et Gargamel la déteste elle aussi : si elle avait voulu le rejoindre, au lieu de l’accueillir comme sa ville, il l’aurait rejetée avec dégoût.   
De triste créature perdue, elle est devenue l’une des leurs. Elle est faite pour vivre avec eux, elle va apprendre qui ils sont, qui elle devrait être.   
À d’autres périodes pourtant elle préfère s’éloigner : elle a par moment l’impression d’être encore différente, de manière insupportable. Il y a ainsi de temps à autre conflit entre ses désirs d’être en leur compagnie, d’être appréciée par eux, et ses craintes de leur créer à nouveau des problèmes.

Un de ses séjours au village y amène également… un Bébé Schtroumpf. Celui là est né de façon légitime mais apporté chez eux par erreur. Et c’est sur elle que ça tombe de le garder, Schtroumpfette artificielle qui a les instincts maternels des humaines. Ça n’est pas le bon moment du cycle de vie où les Schtroumpfs normaux de ce village s’apprêtent à en accueillir un nouveau et ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Voir de loin les animaux de la forêt s’occuper de leurs jeunes ne les aide pas à imiter, à improviser les soins à ce bébé là. Elle en revanche, elle peut… et elle doit donc.   
La Schtroumpfette se voit imposer un nouveau rôle : elle ne pouvait pas être la femme de tout le village, ni d’un seul Schtroumpf ; à la place elle se retrouve la mère d’un bébé.   
Elle l’accepte d’abord avec une grande joie.   
Mais avec le temps qui passe, à y réfléchir à deux fois, la Schtroumpfette a l’impression parfois d’être prisonnière de ce rôle. Il n’aura pas d’issue avant que le Bébé soit grand et il est trop tard pour le confier à d’autres, pour décider de le faire tourner dans le village, chaque semaine avec un nouveau papa et qu’on l’élève collectivement. C’est son obligation à elle, dont elle ne peut pas se défaire.   
Oh, elle aime ce Bébé, bien sûr ! mais il l’enferme. Elle doit veiller sur lui en permanence et s’en trouve rarement séparée, et pourtant, malgré… ou cette compagnie presque constante, elle se sent terriblement seule. À cause de cette compagnie spéciale, en fait, elle est plutôt isolée des autres.   
La Schtroumpfette désire tout à coup autre chose que cette vie là, quelque chose de nouveau… quelqu’un plus comme elle ?

Presque tous les Schtroumpfs sont encore plus ou moins un peu amoureux d’elle. Chez les nouveaux P’tits, brusquement rajeunis, ça devient différent. Ils ont toujours de l’affection pour elle, et   
beaucoup de sympathie, plus que tous les autres. Eux savent maintenant ce que c’est, être différent de tout le village. Mais ils sont trois à s’entendre, alors qu’elle est toute seule…  
Alors, avec l’impétuosité de la jeunesse, sans réfléchir une seconde à toutes les conséquences, ils lui créent Sassette !  
Sassette existe pour être l’amie de la Schtroumpfette, sa confidente : une fillette à modeler selon ses goûts, ses attentes. Les P’tits n’ont pas beaucoup réfléchi plus loin que « rendre la Schtroumpfette heureuse en lui offrant ce qu’elle désire ». Ils n’ont pas pensé du tout à la liberté de choix de ce qu’ils fabriquaient.   
Ils n’ont pas fait très attention non plus à sa simple apparence, n’ayant pas encore l’habitude de leur nouvelle stature : ils l’ont créée à leur taille à eux, et aussi, leurs pensées ont déteint sur elle. En prenant vie, avant qu’ils ne l’amènent à la Schtroumpfette, Sassette a pris empreinte sur eux. Du coup, elle est plus proches d’eux qui l’ont créée, que de la Schtroumpfette à qui ils la destinaient.   
Consciente du fossé entre ses attentes et la réalité et sachant trop bien les difficultés à tenter de les faire coïncider, la Schtroumpfette préfère ne rien imposer à Sassette. Ça n’est pas qu’elle n’apprécie pas le geste, l’intention, le cadeau magnifique qu’ils ont voulu lui faire. Elle est très, très touchée. Mais elle sait aussi qu’il n’y a pas de plus cadeau que la liberté de choisir soi même.   
« Je ne vais pas l’obliger à être mon amie exclusive, quand vous vous entendez si bien tous les quatre.  
\- Mais vous allez être encore toute seule !  
\- Allons, dans un village aussi nombreux ? Jamais ! »

Cela dit, la Schtroumpfette se réserve le droit de les gâter pourrir, ces P’tits, chose qu’ils refusaient d’emblée de la part des autres Schtroumpfs adultes pour des histoires de respect personnel. Ils n’oseront toutefois pas dire non à la Schtroumpfette si elle leur propose à goûter !  
Ou si elle offre une nouvelle petite robe à Sassette, par exemple ; pas le même genre que ce que ferait le Schtroumpf Tailleur ou le Coquet, mignonne sans trop de fanfreluches non plus. Elle est un peu schtroumpfon manqué, cette petite Schtroumpfette là, après tout, elle ne va pas la brusquer avec des goûts complètement opposés.  
En retour… la Schtroumpfette pourra toujours leur demander de garder le Bébé Schtroumpf de temps en temps, même si ça veut dire renoncer à leur temps libre sur lequel ils espéraient répéter pour leur groupe de musique. Et en leur faisant confiance : sans crainte qu’ils commettent des étourderies avec le Bébé. Ils sont bien assez grands pour être responsables, ces P’tits, Sassette incluse. Ils sont bien capables de s’arranger à plusieurs.   
Même si les arrangements à plusieurs ne sont pas toujours faciles… Plus tard viendra un temps aussi où Sassette se sentira un peu différente de ses trois amis, qu’une distance se créera d’incompréhensions passagères dans leur amitié à tous les quatre. Elle voudra alors une grande sœur pour la comprendre, et la conseiller : la Schtroumpfette sera là pour elle.   



End file.
